La fe en una promesa
by sandra hatake
Summary: Roy mustang esta confiado en que riza hawkeye siempre estara a su lado, sin embrago, el regreso de alguien del pasado, podria cambiar eso...
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic de esta magnífica serie Full metal Alchemist y como no podía ser de otra manera, es de mi pareja favorita Riza/Roy espero que les guste, sin más que decir, aquí va:_

**La fe en una promesa**

Una nueva mañana comenzaba en ciudad central, y con ella la misma rutina de siempre, un ahora general Mustang holgazaneando sin hacer su papeleo y una teniente Hawkeye presionándolo para que termine. En fin, un día normal en ciudad central, sin embargo ese día seria todo menos normal para Roy Mustang…

El mencionado general se encontraba sentado en su cómoda silla, que de cómoda ya no tenía nada pues se sentía entumecido de tanto estar sentado en ella, para variar, rodeado de torres y mas torres de papeles atrasados y como siempre, su fiel teniente presionándolo para que terminara, al menos la mitad de ellos.

-General quiere darse prisa tuvo toda la semana para terminar esos papeles –regaño al notar como su superior se disponía a "descansar los ojos" es decir, dormir- y siempre los deja a última hora en verdad no tiene remedio

-Ahora los hago teniente –contesto el aludido de mala gana mientras tomaba entre sus manos el molesto papeleo- esto es molesto…

-¿Dijo algo señor? –Pregunto la rubia mientras disimuladamente revisaba las municiones de su arma-

-N-no nada… -respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras intentaba leer el bendito papel- Ya estoy trabajando…

No hubo tiempo para más quejas de parte del general, ni amables "sugerencias" de su teniente pues en ese momento la puerta se abrió dando pase a un soldado de la edad de Mustang aproximadamente, alto, cabello negro, tez blanca, buen porte, atlético y unos ojos claros, celestes como el mismo cielo además de una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera chica que estuviera cerca.

-Disculpen -Dijo el recién llegado mientras se rascaba la nuca con cierto nerviosismo- ¿Es esta la oficina del general Mustang?

-Si, quien pregunta –cuestionó la teniente dejando de sermonear al susodicho-

- Soy el coronel Steve Nightray –Respondió el aludido mientras tomaba una postura recta y hacia el saludo militar- acaban de transferirme a ciudad central y me ordenaron estar bajo sus órdenes general Mustang- Agrego dirigiéndose a quien supuso era el general-

-Entiendo disculpe el atrevimiento de mi teniente –Contesto el aludido- normalmente no tenemos visitas

-Mis más sinceras disculpas coronel Nightray –Se disculpó la rubia mientras hacia el saludo militar a su superior-

-Descuide teniente –replicó el aludido restándole importancia al asunto- la gente normalmente no cree que sea coronel

-Aun así le ofrezco una disculpa –insistió la mujer-

-Dado el caso, acepto con gusto –Contesto el pelinegro- por cierto ¿cuál es su nombre Teniente?

-Teniente primera Riza Hawkeye

-Es un honor conocerla señorita Riza –dijo con una sonrisa, para luego darle un beso en la mano-

-...

-Espero no haberla incomodado con este gesto –replico al no recibir respuesta de la mujer viendo con extrañeza como los otros miembros presentes en el lugar lo miraban aterrados murmurando cosas como "es hombre muerto"-

-N-no para nada señor –Contesto la única mujer de la brigada sintiéndose extrañamente nerviosa mientras sus compañeros veían con asombro que no le disparo al pobre coronel-

-_Por alguna razón me siento ignorado- _pensó Mustang- _¡Quien se cree para acercarse así a Mi teniente!, ¡Un momento! ¡¿Dije mí? _

-Solo venia a reportarme señor y a ponerme a su completa disposición-dijo Steve sacándolo de sus cavilaciones-

-Muy bien coronel puede retirarse

-Con su permiso señor, hasta luego teniente-Se despidió dirigiéndose a la teniente dándole una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier chica para luego cerrar la puerta-

El silencio reino brevemente en la habitación, los miembros de la brigada de Mustang aun no se recuperaban del shock al ver que la teniente no le disparo al coronel y el general Mustang solo podía pensar en lo desagradable que se le hacia aquel sujeto, sin embargo, algo que no podían negar era que Steve sería uno de los más populares soldados de central, no había duda la competencia de Roy Mustang había llegado...

Horas más tarde en la oficina de Mustang el incomodo silencio continuaba, mostrando cierta tensión en el aire de parte del general que, cada cierto tiempo miraba a su teniente hasta que por fin, se aventuro a preguntar aquello que rondaba por su cabeza.

-Y… ¿Que le pareció el nuevo coronel, teniente?-pregunto Mustang fingiendo poco interés-

-¿A qué se refiere señor? –respondió la rubia sin quitar la vista de los papeles que revisaba-

-Me refiero a su primera impresión de él – contesto dejando de firmar los documentos que tenía en el escritorio-

-Me pareció un hombre educado y respetuoso señor

-Si claro lo dices solo porque te beso la mano –dijo sin siquiera pensarlo-

-No lo digo por eso señor –Respondió la aludida extrañada ante la pregunta de su superior pero sin demostrarlo- además usted pidió mi opinión yo solo dije lo que pienso

-Es solo un mujeriego –dijo en lo que él creyó un murmullo-

-Pues usted no está en condición de juzgarlo

-Ahora lo defiendes

-Solo digo lo que pienso, y le pediría que deje de flojear esos papeles son para hoy –replico la mujer con severidad-

-Seguro que él los haría más rápido ¿verdad?

-Eso no lo sé señor –dijo ya un poco molesta- solo sé que usted tiene que entregar esos papeles hoy y será mejor que se dé prisa

-Ya voy –respondió desganado el general-

-Nada de "ya voy" –Regañó su teniente- tiene que termi...

- Disculpen- Dijo Steve interrumpiendo a la teniente mientras asomaba la cabeza tras la puerta – Es hora del almuerzo y no sé donde está la cafetería ¿Podrían ayudarme?

-No puede pedirle a alguien más que lo guie coronel-Replico Mustang algo enojado–

-Es que no conozco a nadie aquí y se me hace difícil hablar con la gente –se defendió el aludido ligeramente avergonzado-

-Y eso que tiene que ver con...

-Descuide coronel yo lo llevare –Intervino Riza-

-¿En serio? –Preguntó mientras se le iluminaba el rostro como si fuera un niño pequeño- muchas gracias teniente la verdad me estoy muriendo de hambre

-Pe-pero teniente aun no hemos terminado con los papeles -Intervino Mustang-además...-

-Lo siento señor le dije que se diera prisa –confronto la rubia- es la hora del almuerzo y tengo permiso de salir así que me retiro

-Maldito –dijo Mustang en un susurro-

-Dijo algo señor –pregunto Riza-

-No nada que disfruten su comida –contesto desviando la mirada-

-Lo mismo para usted señor, ¿Nos vamos coronel? -Pregunto Riza dirigiéndose al recién llegado-

-Si claro –Respondió el aludido para luego dirigirse a Mustang- nos vemos general

Y una vez fuera de la oficina...

-Disculpe teniente –Llamo Steve-

- ¿Necesita algo señor? –Cuestiono la rubia-

-No nada –Respondió el coronel- es solo que me dio la impresión de que el general estaba un poco molesto

-No le preste atención coronel Nightray –sugirió la teniente- el es peor que un niño

-Pues yo creo que estaba celoso –Insistió Steve-

-Eso no es posible señor –Replico la rubia- el es mi superior

-No sé él, pero yo estaría celoso si tuviera una teniente tan linda como tu Riza

-¿Riza?

-Perdón, tengo el mal hábito de llamar a la gente por su nombre espero no te moleste

-No, claro que no, pero preferiría que no lo hiciera dentro de los cuarteles podría prestarse a malos entendidos

-De acuerdo teniente Hawkeye

-Bien ya llegamos esta es la cafetería –Informo la rubia teniente ya en el lugar-

-Muchas gracias Riz... digo teniente

-De nada, puede sentarse donde quiera señor

-¿He? ¿No vas a sentarte conmigo?

-Disculpe señor pero tengo que vigilar al general o nunca terminara el papeleo –respondió Riza- Ahora con su permiso

-Veo que aun te sigue importando ese tipo –Dijo Steve en un susurro mientras ocultaba su celeste mirada tras el flequillo de su cabello-

-¿he?

-No nada -Contesto el aludido esbozando una sonrisa- entonces nos vemos más tarde

-Si señor – respondió antes de dirigirse a la salida-

Sin decir más Riza regreso a la oficina, no sin antes llevarle algo para comer a Mustang, en verdad ese hombre era peor que un niño, un niño al que ella decidió proteger.

Mientras tanto en la oficina, el mencionado general Mustang no podía sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de que ese tipo se haya atrevido a invitar a comer a SU teniente y lo peor es que ella había aceptado abandonándolo con todo el trabajo, algo que nunca antes había pasado...

_-Ese maldito mujeriego queriendo conquistar a Mi teniente –pensó-y ella que acepto comer con él._

-¡Maldición!–grito el general creyéndose solo-

-Al parecer no hizo nada señor –dijo Riza entrando a la oficina-

-Te-teniente –dijo recuperando la compostura- ya terminó su comida con el coronel... ¿cómo es que se llamaba?

-Nightray –dijo la rubia- y no, no comí con él, solo le enseñe como llegar a la cafetería

-si claro, por eso tardaste tanto –replico el general con cierta ironía-

-Me tarde por traerle esto -dijo mientras le extendía un sándwich al tiempo que un suspiro escapaba de su boca- empezare a creer que esta celoso general

-¿Ce-celoso yo? No tengo porque estarlo-dijo poniendo cara de niño regañado-

-En verdad es peor que un niño señor...- Dijo la rubia teniente esbozando una ligera sonrisa- ¿No está molesto verdad? –Cuestiono al no obtener respuesta de su superior-

-De que es el sándwich –Pregunto tratando de parecer aun enfadado-

-De carne como siempre –Respondió Riza sabiendo que no estaba enojado-

-Gracias –dijo en un susurro apenas audible-

-Venga cómalo de una vez aun tenemos trabajo que hacer

-Estábamos tan bien… -respondió Mustang con cierta molestia al recordar la torre de papeles a firmar para luego esbozar una ligera sonrisa al observar a su teniente acompañándolo-

_No pudiste conmigo Nightray –pensó- _

Y así, transcurrió un día más en ciudad central, era ya la hora de salida y como era de esperarse el general Mustang fue el primero en partir debido a que tenía una "_misión de reconocimiento_" cerca de la florería de ciudad central, era más que obvio para todos que tenía una cita. Mustang salió dejando a Riza en la oficina sin darse cuenta del ligero cambio que esta tuvo en su mirada al escuchar de su "misión", dejándola completamente sola.

Al verse sin su compañía en medio de esa inmensa oficina, no pudo soportar más su careta y rompió en llanto, siempre lo hacía cada vez que estaba sola y se enteraba de alguna de las salidas de Mustang, ella estaba consciente de que era un mujeriego empedernido, pero eso no evitaba que le doliera el comportamiento de ese tonto general, y ella se sentía aun más tonta al continuar enamorada de él después de tantos años… estaba completamente sumida en sus pensamientos, y no se percato de la presencia de cierto coronel en la oficina hasta que el hablo

-¿Riza? –La llamo con cierta preocupación- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Co- coronel Nightray -replico en un susurró la rubia mientras trataba de secar sus lagrimas- ¿Qu-que hace aquí?

-Venia a despedirme de ti y qué bueno que lo hice –respondió mientras se acercaba a la chica y la tomaba por los hombros- mira en qué estado te encuentras, ¿Acaso Mustang te hizo algo?

-N-no señor, no paso nada, estas son solo cosas de mujeres- dijo riza zafándose del agarre de sus superior- no se preocupe

-No mientas –Refuto con severidad el coronel-

-¿He? –Cuestiono confundida la teniente-

-Siempre fuiste así –Contesto el aludido sorprendiendo a la rubia- siempre pretendiendo ser fuerte a pesar de estar sufriendo, y siempre el motivo era… era el…

-no lo entiendo señor –Replico con desconfianza la teniente poniendo instintivamente una mano sobre su arma- habla como si me conociera

-¿Es que aun no me recuerdas… pequeña halcón? –Pregunto con una ligera sonrisa-

-E-ese nombre… -susurro Riza ensanchando los ojos por la sorpresa- no, no es posible…tu… tu, eres

-Si soy yo –Contesto el aludido dedicándole una nostálgica mirada- ¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo verdad riza?

-Pero tú… -Replico la teniente aun sorprendida- ¡Estabas muerto!

-Esa es una historia muy larga, ya te la contare luego –Dijo el coronel mientras le sonreía nuevamente- después de todo ahora tenemos mucho tiempo…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Al fin termine, este es el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios XD bueno eso es todo, hasta la próxima_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza, pero he tenido algunos problemas, en fin, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de __**La fe en una promesa.**_

_-¿Es que aun no me recuerdas… pequeña halcón? –Pregunto con una ligera sonrisa-_

_-E-ese nombre… -susurro Riza ensanchando los ojos por la sorpresa- no, no es posible…tu… tu, eres_

_-Sí, soy yo –Contesto el aludido dedicándole una nostálgica mirada- ¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo verdad Riza?_

_-Pero tú… -Replico la teniente aun sorprendida- ¡Estabas muerto!_

_-Esa es una historia muy larga, ya te la contare luego –Dijo el coronel mientras le sonreía nuevamente- después de todo ahora tenemos mucho tiempo…_

-Pero… ¿Cómo es posible? –Cuestiono incrédula- después de que te fuiste, nos llego la noticia de que tu…

-Te lo contare todo- dijo interrumpiéndola- si me aceptas algo de tomar

-¿He? –cuestiono aun aturdida-

-Pensaba en un café, pero eso te alteraría los nervios –Dijo mientras parecía pensar seriamente a qué lugar llevarla- así que… ¿Qué me dices de un te?

-Espera Steve, yo no…

-Sí, creo que lo mejor sería un té –dijo haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Riza dándole luego una sonrisa y tomando su mano- así que vámonos

-Eh?... no, espera yo no dije que…- tarto de negarse, pero fue arrastrada por Steve antes de poder decir algo-

Poco después estaban en una cafetería sentados uno frente al otro, mientras que un incomodo silencio se formo entre ambos, el mismo que fue roto por Steve.

-Perdón por traerte a la fuerza -se disculpo el coronel- pero creí que sacarte de ahí lo más pronto posible era lo mejor

-Descuida –respondió riza con una ligera sonrisa- siempre fuiste así cuando éramos niños, me alegra saber que no has cambiado

-Tu tampoco pequeña halcón

-Pequeña halcón… -agrego con un tono de nostalgia- nadie ma había llamado así desde que te marchaste del pueblo

-Pues eso me alegra –respondió con una sonrisa como si de un niño se tratase- eso significa, que nadie ha sido tan cercano a ti desde que me fui

-Es verdad –afirmo la teniente- pero dejando eso de lado, ¿Cómo es que estas con vida? recibí la noticia de que tú y toda tu familia habían muerto en un accidente

-Es verdad… –respondió el aludido mientras veía fijamente la taza de té que llevaba entre las manos, perdiéndose en sus propios recuerdos- el tren en el que íbamos tuvo un accidente –continuó con cierto pesar- todos los demás pasajeros murieron pero yo logre sobrevivir, sin embargo al no encontrarme, se me dio por muerto, la verdad es que salí despedido del tren y me desmaye, para cuando desperté, estaba en una humilde cabaña, y siendo cuidado por una pareja de ancianos

-Por eso cambiaste tu apellido –concluyo Riza-

-Así es, -respondió Steve- al poco tiempo de mi recuperación me entere de la muerte de mis padres, así que decidí quedarme con la pareja por lo que cambie mi apellido por el suyo

-Entiendo, pero… ¿Por qué cambiar tu apellido? –Cuestiono la teniente-

-Eso es lo de menos –refuto evadiendo la pregunta- ahora lo importante es que me digas que te hizo el imbécil de Mustang

-¿He?.. No, el no me hizo nada –Respondió desviando ligeramente la mirada- yo fui la que…

-No me mientas -afirmo con dureza- es idiota siempre te lastimaba

-Eso no es verdad –refuto la teniente- el siempre me ha protegido, además el no…

-A eso es a lo que me refiero –afirmo mientras miraba fijamente a la teniente-

-¿He? –Cuestiono un tanto perdida-

-Siempre lo has justificado –Respondió ligeramente molesto- por eso te ganabas problemas, tu padre te castigaba por cosas que Roy hacia

-Bu-bueno si pero…

-Pero nada riza –Replico con severidad- prométeme que no vas a llorar por el

-Steve yo…

-Riza, mírame –Pidió levantando el rostro de Hawkeye para que lo mirase, mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas- Se que siempre estuviste enamorada de él y que nada puedo hacer para cambiar eso, pero… pero al menos permíteme estar a tu lado, quiero estar contigo y apoyarte como en los viejos tiempos

-Steve... –Dijo mientras empezaba sin querer comenzaba a llorar- es tan... tan difícil

-Tranquila riza –susurro mientras se ponía de pie para poder abrazarla- puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, yo estaré a tu lado…

Mientras tanto, el mencionado general caminaba junto a una bella mujer, como esas a las que él estaba acostumbrado, una pelirroja de curvas definidas y gran "personalidad" todo marchaba a la perfección, sin embargo, como dicen por ahí, NADA es perfecto y Mustang pudo comprobarlo en carne propia pues cuando estaba por dar la vuelta en una esquina acompañado por la mujer, vio un escena que lo dejo petrificado, sin aire, podría decirse que su alma había salido disparada de su cuerpo, la teniente Riza Hawkeye, SU teniente, estaba tomada de las manos con ese nuevo coronel, con el tal Nightray, pero no, como si eso no fuera suficiente vino lo peor, aquel desgraciado se puso de pie y abrazo a SU Riza, No aguanto el coraje y partió con dirección a la cafetería, dejando sola su acompañante y ajustando sus guantes mientras caminaba.

-"_Que demonios se cree ese tipo" –_Pensó dejándose llevar por los celos- _Esto no se va aquedar así…_

_-_¡¿Se puede saber que significa esto? –Grito un exaltado general interrumpiendo la escena y llamando la atención de todos los presentes-

-Ge-general esto no es lo que… -trato de decir la teniente pero fue anticipada por la frase de Steve-

-Lo que riza y yo hagamos fuera del horario de trabajo no es asunto suyo general –respondió Steve con una mirada desafiante-

Esta respuesta, más aun, esa mirada, encendió completamente la ira de Mustang, ¿acaso ese tipo estaba diciendo que salía con riza? ¿Con SU Riza?

-Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte Nightray –Dijo Mustang mientras estaba a punto de chasquear sus dedos, sin embargo, sintió el frio metal de un arma en su cuello rozar su cuello-

-Riza… pero que…-murmuro sorprendido de que su teniente le apuntara con una rama-

-No sé qué le pasa coronel –dijo recobrando su aparente dureza- pero no está bien dar esta clase de espectáculos en la calle

-Debería decir lo mismo –Se defendió- ¿Desde cuándo eres de las mujeres que se van con el primero que encuentran?

-De que habla general – cuestiono una ofendida riza-

-Por favor, no me hagas reír –hablo el aludido, con claro resentimiento en su voz- ¿De qué hablo?, hablo de este imbécil –agrego señalando a Steve- te dice unas palabras bonitas y ya te revuelcas con…

No puedo terminar de hablar, ya que sintió como un golpe lo tumbaba al suelo

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso de Riza! –Grito un muy enojado Steve- ¡No tienes ningún derecho de hablarle así!

-Steve clámate –trato de convencerlo riza- no sé qué le pasa al general, pero esta fuera de si

-¡No riza! –Exclamo Nightray- ya es suficiente, este tipo siempre hace lo que quiere, ¡Te trata como se le da la gana!, ¡El hecho de ser tu superior no le da derecho de hablarte así!

-Y tú no eres quien para meterte Nightray –agrego Mustang levantándose del suelo- eso es entre ella y yo

-Se equivoca general, riza no está sola –respondió Steve- ahora me tiene a mi

-Valla que gran ayuda –dijo en tono burlón- ¡Pero eso no cambia nada!

Y sin decir más se lanzo sobre él para luego agarrarse a golpes con Nightray, la gente que estaba presente en la cafetería, salió corriendo del lugar, algunos curiosos se quedaron y comenzaron a murmurar cosas como "_no es ese el general Mustang" "Por que estará peleando", "parece que es por la rubia" -decían algunos- "Se comportan como los perros que son, por algo los llaman así" –y muchas otras cosas, hasta que la teniente no lo soporto mas-_

-¡Ya basta! –grito ya muy enojada mientras los separaba- No sé qué le pasa general, pero no debería…

En ese momento, la mujer con la que estaba Roy, salió de entre la multitud de la gente y corrió hasta llegar junto a el

-¿Estás bien cariño? –Pregunto en tono meloso- porque te fuiste así, me dejaste esperando

-¿Esperando? –pregunto el eludido levantándose del suelo donde había terminado por uno de los golpes de Steve- Y…por qué me dices cariño si apenas te…

-Sera mejor que se valla general- dijo riza- ayudando a Steve- la verdad no sé ni para que vino

-Es verdad Chispita, no era necesario que vinieras –agrego Nightray-

-¿Chispita? –cuestiono ensanchando ligeramente los ojos al recordar al sujeto. Solo una persona me llamaba si, acaso tú eres…

-Roy por qué no vamos a mi casa –Insistió la mujer mientras susurraba osas al oído del general- ahí podre curarte mejor

-Sera lo mejor general –respondió riza- Nos vemos mañana

-¡No! -Replico el aludido tratando de enmendar su error- Oye riza espera, yo no quería…

Muy tarde, Hawkeye se había ido acompañada por Steve.

-Maldito Steve, tenias que volver después de tantos años –mascullo entre dientes- pero esto no se va a quedar así…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Si ya se, ya se , mátenme por poner a Roy como el malo, pero es solo por este capítulo, pero si me dejan vivir, el siguiente capítulo será full royai ^_^, si no es mucha molestia, les pediría que dejaran algún comentario se constructivo o destructivo, ya que son sus opiniones lo que me motiva a escribir y continuar con el fic XD, sin más que decir solo puedo darles las gracias a los que comentaron el capitulo anterior, espero contar con su apoyo en el futuro ^_^, ahora si nos leemos. _

_**HASTA LA PROXIMA, Y ¡MUCHAS GARCIAS!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola a todos, en verdad lamento si me tarde demasiado, es que he tenido ciertos "problemitas" en estos días, además de que me quede sin internet por una semana T_T en fin, para los que aun siguen este fic, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de __**La fe en una promesa**_

_-Roy por qué no vamos a mi casa –Insistió la mujer mientras susurraba osas al oído del general- ahí podre curarte mejor_

_-Sera lo mejor general –respondió riza- Nos vemos mañana_

_-¡No! -Replico el aludido tratando de enmendar su error- Oye riza espera, yo no quería…_

_Muy tarde, Hawkeye se había ido acompañada por Steve._

_-Maldito Steve, tenias que volver después de tantos años –mascullo entre dientes- pero esto no se va a quedar así…_

-Vamos a mi casa Roy –dijo la mujer con voz melosa mientras "rozaba" el abdomen del pelinegro- allí podre curarte las heridas y darte unos "masajes"

-No gracias –respondió con voz cortante- déjame solo

-Pero cariño… insistió la mujer- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡No me llames así! –Exclamo totalmente enfadado consigo mismo y en especial con Steve- me largo de aquí

-¡Un momento! –Dijo la dueña del local asiendo acto de presencia- ¿Se puede saber quién va a cubrir los daños a mi local?

-¿He? –Cuestiono el General mientras una sonrisa nerviosa escapaba de sus labios-

-Nada de ¿He? -Respondió la mujer imitando la expresión del alquimista de fuego- General usted provoco este desastre y ahora me paga

-Pe-pero –trato de excusarse el aludido-

-¡Pero nada! –Exclamo la dueña mientras golpeaba una mesa y se rompía por la brusquedad haciendo que Mustang temiera por su integridad física- ¡Me paga y punto!

- Si señora –respondió un resignado general sacando su billetera, esa noche sería muy larga-

Por otra parte, ya muy lejos del local se encontraban Steve y Riza conversando de lo sucedido, o mejor dicho, Riza estaba reprendiendo a Steve por la escenita, el solo se limitaba a asentir para finalmente entre reclamos y quejas llegar al apartamento de la teniente pues ella había deicidio llevarlo ahí para curar sus heridas y experiencias pasadas le enseñaron a Steve que cuando Riza Hawkeye decidía algo nada ni nadie que realmente valorase su vida podía quejarse.

-Espérame aquí mientras traigo el botiquín –ordeno riza-

-Si señora –respondió con el saludo militar para luego esbozar una ligera sonrisa- como usted ordene

-Muy gracioso Steve

-Tranquila, era broma –se defendió el aludido- ve, yo te espero

Al cabo de unos minutos riza estaba de vuelta con el objeto, le curó un par de heridas que tenia producto de los golpes que Mustang alcanzo a darle, uno que otro raspón producido por el impacto contra el suelo y demás contusiones, todas secuela de la pelea, al cabo de unos minutos estaba listo.

-Ya esta –dijo riza con una ligera sonrisa adornando su rostro-

-De-de nada –respondió un tanto nervioso mientras se sonrojaba-

-Te sientes bien, creo que tienes fiebre –agregó riza mientras acortaba el espacio entre los dos para tomar su temperatura-

-E-estoy bien -dijo poniéndose de pie casi de inmediato evitando así su contacto- se-será mejor que me vaya, hablamos mañana –agrego mientras salía casi corriendo del lugar-

Steve siempre estuvo enamorado de Riza, desde pequeños había sido de esa manera y todo andaba de las mil maravillas con ella, hasta que "el" llego, un niño de otro pueblo que vino para aprender alquimia del padre de ella, ese niño se robo el corazón de su "pequeña halcón" como solía llamarla, desde que llego, toda la atención que antes era para él paso a ser del recién llegado, de Roy Mustang; la pelea que recientemente tuvo con el mencionado general, le recordó las peleas que tenían cuando niños y siempre era Riza la que curaba las heridas de Roy, y ahí estaba el detalle, esta vez no fue Mustang a quien curo, en esta ocasión fue él quien recibió sus atenciones… esbozo una sonrisa ante este pensamiento y pensó que tal vez, en esta ocasión, tendría una oportunidad.

A la mañana siguiente, todo el mundo comentaba el "pequeño" incidente entre el general Mustang y el Coronel Nightray, unos a favor del superior, otros en contra, algunos se abstenían de comentar, sin embargo ese día ellos eran el tema central de las conversaciones, los rumores del motivo de la pelea, de una u otra manera terminaban en la teniente Riza Hawkeye y fueron en aumento cuando llego a la oficina acompañada por Steve, más aun, cuando en el camino se encontró con Mustang, un ambiente tenso se apodero del lugar, los soldados esperaban que una pelea comenzara en cualquier momento pero no fue así gracias a la interferencia de Hawkeye.

-Buenos días señor –saludo riza con la postura militar, Steve la imito-

-Buenos días Teniente –Respondió sin moverse del lugar-

-¿Necesita algo señor? –Preguntó Hawkeye con la voz neutral de siempre-

-Si –afirmo el aludido- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Lo siento señor pero estoy ocupada, si me disculpa nos retiramos –dijo para luego irse acompañada por Steve quien se marchaba con una sonrisa ganadora-

-Se-señor –se aventuro a preguntar Havoc- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Mustang no respondió, solo fue directamente a su oficina y se encerró esperando la llegada de Hawkeye que para su sorpresa no estaba allí, al cabo de unos minutos que se le hicieron extremadamente largos llegando a pensar que su reloj de alquimista se había puesto en su contra, ella aprecio.

-Teniente –la llamo apenas cruzo la puerta- ¿Puedo preguntar dónde estaba?

-Puede preguntar, pero no estoy obligada a responder

-¿Y si le digo que es una orden? –Reto el de mayor rango-

-Entonces no tendría otra opción más que contestar señor –afirmo con seguridad- y para evitar más conflictos –agrego mientras depositaba otra torre de papeles en el escritorio de su superior- fui a recoger los documentos que debe firmar, todos son para hoy señor

-¡Vamos riza! –Exclamo Roy un tanto… desesperado- ¿Quieres dejar esa actitud? me comporte como un idiota, lo sé, pero…

-Evite llamarme Riza en horas de trabajo señor –dijo con semblante frio y voz neutral- es contra las reglas

-Al diablo con las reglas riza –Dijo un cada vez más nervioso Roy, mientras se acercaba y la tomaba con fuerza por los hombros- no… no sé que me paso, pero cuando te vi con el yo… yo no pude contenerme y… y perdí el control, golpéame si quieres, dispárame si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero no me ignores, eso…eso es lo único que no puedo soportar –agrego bajando la mirada con un claro sonrojo en el rostro, mientras aflojaba su garre-

Riza en lugar de molestarse o dispararle como el mismo le había sugerido, empezó a reír, no podía parar de hacerlo, Mustang no cabía en su asombro pues esperaba todo menos eso, a decir verdad le molesto un poco su reacción, él le abría su corazón y ella… ¿Se reía?, en fin eso era lo de menos, lo importante era que pudo ver una sonrisa en su rostro, esas de las que no veía desde que eran niños, se quedo maravillado viendo cada facción de su rostro hasta que ella lo interrumpió.

-Perdón, perdón, es que no te veía tan apenado desde que éramos niños –dijo aun entre risas-

-…

-No te enojaste ¿Cierto?

-…

-Oye, aquí la única con derecho a estar enojada soy yo –replico la rubia logrando sacar de su mundo al general-

-¡He! no, no estoy enojado, para nada –dijo sacudiendo las manos en señal de justificación- es que no te veía sonreír así desde hace mucho tiempo

-Ha, si, es verdad –respondió ella con un ligero sonrojo-

-Perdón .dijo de repente Mustang clavando la mirada en el suelo-

-¿He?

-Perdón por arrástrate a este mundo lleno de guerras y sangre

-yo decidí hacer esto, tu no

-Y también –dijo interrumpiéndola- perdón por lo de ayer, nada de lo que dije es verdad, eres una mujer respetable y hermosa, yo no debí decir esas cosas de ti…

Un silencio incomodo se formo entre los dos, ella no sabía que decir, y el… el solo esperaba una respuesta.

-Descuide señor –Dijo la rubia esbozando una ligera sonrisa- hare de cuenta que eso nunca paso

-¿He? ¿De verdad?-cuestiono incrédulo-

-Si señor –respondió- ahora vamos a la enfermería, veo que no trato sus heridas

-Ha, si, es que se me hizo tarde y ya no pude curarme –dijo con una sonrisa una tanto nerviosa-

-No le preguntare que fue lo que hizo después por qué no quiero volver a pelear, así que vamos –ordeno mientras hacia el ademan de abrir la puerta-

-De acuerdo –Respondió un más animado Mustang-

-A todo esto… –dijo la rubia teniente mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta deteniéndose brevemente - el local quedo destrozado, la reparación debió ser muy costosa…

-Cierto, mi billetera lo sabe muy bien –Respondió el general con la mirada sombría-

-Acaso usted…

-Si yo tuve que pagarlo todo –afirmo con una cara de niño regañado-

-Pues se lo tiene bien merecido por hacer tanto escándalo

-Gracias por el apoyo –dijo una tanto sarcástico-

-¿Vamos a pelear de nuevo?

-¡No!, ¡Claro que no! –Exclamó con nerviosismo, acababa de arreglar las cosas con Riza y no quería arruinarlo otra vez- ¿No íbamos a la enfermería?

-Es verdad –dijo para luego salir-

Ambos partieron en dirección al mencionado lugar, sin notar que fuera de su oficina toda su brigada había estado pendiente de su conversación

-¡Lo sabia! –Exclamo Falman- ellos se conocían de mucho antes, ahora paguen sus apuestas

-Cierto, pero… ¿No creen que el general se comporto de forma extraña? Cuestiono Havoc mientras le pagaba- el nunca ha peleado por una mujer

-Sí, pero estamos hablando de la teniente Hawkeye –agrego Breda mientras sacaba su billetera- Tal vez este enamorado de ella

-Mi almuerzo de la semana –decía Fuery con lagrimas en los ojos para luego recuperar la compostura- puede que tengas razón a lo mejor el general está enamorado

-Mmm ¿Apostamos? –Pregunto Falman-

-¡No! –Gritaron al unisono para luego salir corriendo del lugar-

Mientras tanto en la enfermería, Mustang estaba felizmente sentado siendo atendido por las manos de SU teniente, al mismo tiempo recordaba lo que paso después de pagar los daños ocasionados en la cafetería.

_**Inicio del Flash Back**_

_Casi una hora después de la pelea con Steve y de haber corrido a esa muchacha de la que no recordaba ni el nombre, Mustang se encontraba caminando por las calles de central, reprochándose mentalmente todo lo que había hecho y tratando de entender por qué reacciono así, sin darse cuenta había llegado a un bar al que iba con frecuencia, entro y pidió un trago, al parecer el cantinero lo conocía por lo que, unos minutos después entablaron conversación._

_-Parece que la pelea fue dura general –Afirmo el cantinero al notar un par de moretones en el rostro del pelinegro- supongo fue por una mujer_

_-Ese no es tu problema –respondió con frialdad pensando en cómo Riza había defendido a ese sujeto- anda sírveme otro_

_-Está bien, aquí tienes –dijo sirviéndole un trago mas- pero apuesto que fue por la rubia que siempre te acompaña, ¿Cómo es que se llama?... Ah! Si, Riza, seguramente fue por ella_

_-¿Por qué lo dices? –Cuestiono ligeramente sorprendido el general-_

_-Se nota a leguas que estas enamorado de ella –Respondió el aludido- lo que no entiendo es por qué sigues saliendo con tantas mujeres_

_-¿Enamorado? ¿Yo? –Pregunto con ironía, ya preso de la embriaguez- ¡Ja! Eso es imposible_

_-Mustang, te conozco y sé que tu…_

_-Piensa lo que quieras, pero yo…yo no estoy enamorado de Riza –Contesto mientras apretaba ligeramente la copa entre sus manos- solo… solo no me gusta que salga con otros hombres a parte de mi, que el imbécil de Steve se le acerque, que alguien aparte de mi pueda tocarla y…y… ¿Estoy enamorado?_

_-¡Claro que si imbécil! –Exclamo el cantinero un tanto exaltado para luego recuperar la compostura- ahora que lo sabes ¿Qué piensas hacer?_

_-Pedirle perdón, ¿Que mas? -contesto mientras su semblante decaía ligeramente al recordar lo sucedido- Fui un imbécil, le dije cosas que no sentía y la trate muy mal, solo espero que ella pueda perdonarme_

_-Ve hombre, estoy seguro que si…_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Listo, así está mejor –dijo riza sacándolo de sus pensamientos terminando la curación-

-Gracias Riza –Respondió el aludido con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro-

-Señor estamos en el cuartel –dijo la rubia mientras desviva la mirada de su superior- no debe hablarme así

-Está bien, muchas gracias teniente

Y sin decir más salieron del lugar con dirección a su oficina, en el camino Riza se desvió para recoger unos papeles que para desgracia de Mustang también debía firmar ese días, por lo que el general continuo solo, al doblar por uno de los pasillos, vio a Steve en una actitud un tanto extraña, lo siguió hasta que el salió del lugar y una vez fuera del cuartel, escucho un extraña conversación entre él y un tipo de apariencia extraña…

-¿Cómo vamos Steve?- cuestiono un hombre alto casi como Armstrong – ¿Ya tuviste contacto con "ella"?

-Si señor –respondió el aludido con voz neutral- no me tomara mucho tiempo obtener lo que queremos

-Muy bien muchacho –Felicito el extraño- puedes regresar, estaré esperando noticia tuyas

-Como ordene –respondió para luego volver al cuartel-

Mustang se quedo escondido mientras ambos hombres desaprecian a la vez que muchas preguntas rondaban su cabeza ¿Qué era lo que querían esos hombres? ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Quién era "ella"?

Esta y más preguntas surcaban su mente, todas llegando a una única conclusión: Una nueva crisis estaba por venir…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, espero hay sido de su agrado, y nuevamente disculpas por la tardanza, en fin eso es todo, nos estamos leyendo XD_

_Ah! Y gracias a todos los que leen este fic, gracias a sus comentarios es que puedo continuar, ahora si me despido, hasta la próxima XD_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bueno…. La verdad no sé como tengo el descaro de aparecerme después de tanto tiempo… más de un año ¿Cierto? En verdad lamento la tardanza, no quise demorarme tanto, pero entre la universidad y la tareas que me dejan haya no había tenido respiro, espero me comprendan y para los que aun recuerdan esta abandonada historia y para quienes sean nuevos lectores, aquí les dejo el capítulo 4 de __**La fe en una promesa.**_

_Mustang se quedo escondido mientras ambos hombres desaprecian a la vez que muchas preguntas rondaban su cabeza ¿Qué era lo que querían esos hombres? ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Quién era "ella"? _

_Esta y más preguntas surcaban su mente, todas llegando a una única conclusión: Una nueva crisis estaba por venir…_

Preocupado por lo que acababa de oír regreso el cuartel, en el camino trato de identificar quien era "ella", después de meditarlo detenidamente, se percato de que la única mujer con la que Steve había tenido contacto desde que llego al cuartel, era ella, su teniente Riza Hawkeye...

-Imposible –se dijo a sí mismo deteniendo su caminata- Ella no…

-¿General? –Cuestionó la mencionada mujer al verlo de pie en medio del pasillo- creí que estaba en la oficina

-¿He? Ha, sí, claro –Explico el general sin mencionar lo que acababa de oír pues quería corroborar primero si estaba en lo correcto- es que me desvié un poco, pero ya me dirigía a la oficina

-Dese prisa señor –"ordeno" la teniente a su superior mientras retomaba su caminata a la oficina- Hay muchos papeles por firmar y el trabajo no se hace solo

-Si señora –contesto el aludido esbozando una ligera sonrisa para luego comenzar a caminar, definitivamente no sabría que hacer sin esa mujer a su lado-

Aquella mañana, para sorpresa de toda su brigada Roy Mustang había trabajado sin poner queja alguna, esbozando una sonrisa triunfal al terminar la mitad del papeleo para la hora del almuerzo, ¿Qué cruzaba por su cabeza? Salir a comer con su teniente antes de que Steve llegara, eso y apartarlo lo más posible del coronel pues si sus sospechas eran ciertas, Riza podría estará corriendo peligro a su lado. Apenas la hora de comer llegó, se levantó de su silla dispuesto a salir del lugar acompañado por su teniente, sin embargo, se detuvo al notar como ella se ponía de pie con una buena cantidad de papeles en mano y se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿A dónde va con esos papeles teniente? –Cuestiono el general- ¿No piensa comer hoy?

-Debo entregar estos documentos señor –Respondió la aludida antes de salir de la habitación- Con su permiso

-Ahí va mi almuerzo perfecto… -susurro mientras caía pesadamente sobre su "cómoda" silla-

Mientras Mustang se lamentaba por su "cita" frustrada, la teniente Hawkeye iba de camino a la oficina del Fhürer para dejar los documentos que, a decir verdad, debieron estar listos dos días atrás. Un ligero suspiro escapa de su boca al ver los nuevos documentos en sus manos, parece que su abuelo, perdón, el fhürer quisiera castigar a su jefe por la tardanza dejándole más papeles de los que había entregado, definitivamente Mustang haría un berrinche al ver la torre de documentos que ahora llevaba, o simplemente trataría de escapar de la oficina, esa sería una tarde muy larga.

Camino como pudo con la torre de papeles que tenía pues no le permitían la visión al frente, por lo que a pesar de sus agudos sentidos, termino chocando con algún soldado que, dado la prisa que llevaba siguió su camino dando una disculpa rápida, maldijo internamente al verse incapaz de mantener el equilibrio, sin embargo sintió nos fuertes brazos rodeando su cuerpo por la espalda, evitando así una aparatosa y dicho sea de paso, vergonzosa caída.

-Te tengo –susurro alguien a su oído, reconociendo la voz al instante-

-Steve –dijo la teniente percatándose entonces de cómo lo había llamado- perdón, quise decir, coronel

-No me molesta que me llames así –contesto el aludido esbozando una ligera sonrisa viendo con curiosidad como un casi imperceptible rubor se presentaba en las mejillas de al teniente-

-Ya… ya puede soltarme coronel –Replico la rubia teniente mientras recobraba su característica frialdad- Esta situación puede prestarse para malos entendidos

-Perdón –se excuso el aludido rascándose la nuca ligeramente sonrojado- Al menos evite tu caída

-Se lo agradezco señor –Respondió la aludida sintiendo luego como el peso en sus manos disminuía- que esta…

-Se ve pesado –Dijo Nightray mientras tomaba más de la mitad de los papeles que Riza llevaba- Te acompaño a la oficina

-No tiene que molestarse señor –Refuto la teniente inútilmente pues el ya estaba dos pasos frente a ella-

-¿Nos vamos? –Pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro logrando que la teniente también lo hiciera, aunque de una manera casi imperceptible-

-Si señor…

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta la oficina del general Mustang, siendo presas de los comentarios que según las secretarias no eran odias, cosas como _"No le basta con Mustang, ahora también con Nightray"_ _"No sé que se cree, ordenando a todos como si fuera la jefa" "Pobre coronel, ya lo tiene trabajando"_ y en enorme etc. Que la siempre clamada teniente no se molesto en escuchar, con Steve la cosa era diferente, una palabra mas en contra de Riza y olvidaría que aquellas secretarias era mujeres y…

-No les preste atención señor –Dijo Riza al notar la molestia en el rostro del coronel- es cosa de todos los días

-No me parece… -replico mirando a la teniente por el rabillo del ojo- son… molestas…

-Si dice cosas como esas no será popular aquí señor–dijo la teniente mientras reprimía una sonrisa ante el comentario de su superior-

-No me importan ellas –contesto parándose frente a la puerta de la oficina de Mustang mientras ella abría la puerta- Por cierto, aun no conozco la ciudad así que…-Agrego mientras entraban a la oficina- ¿Saldrías conmigo esta noche?

Y entonces todo ruido en la oficina cesó, los miembros de la brigada de Mustang veían con sorpresa a la pareja, expresión que luego se transformo en una de terror al sentir un aura oscura proviniendo de donde debería estar su general, más aun con la respuesta dada por la teniente _"De acuerdo" _había dicho la rubia y de la nada, la cafetera hizo "Combustión espontanea", provocando que todos los presentes sudaran frio y quisieran salir corriendo del lugar.

-Es fue peligroso, deberían tener más cuidado –Dijo Steve viendo lo que una vez fue la cafetera para luego dirigirse a la teniente- En fin, ¿Paso por ti a la hora de salida?

-De acuerdo –respondió la rubia depositando los documentos que llevaba en mano sobre el escritorio sin percatarse del aura demoniaca que emitía Mustang- Le agradezco su ayuda señor

-No hay de que teniente –Respondió el aludido con una sonrisa ignorando olímpicamente las miradas cargadas de odio de parte de "Chispita"- Nos vemos más tarde

-Si señor –respondió la rubia despidiendo a Nightray-

-Y-yo me yo v-voy al comedor… -Dijo Havoc huyendo de la oficina- con permiso

-¡Y-yo también voy! –Exclamo Fuery huyendo tras Havoc-

-Supongo que nosotros también –dijo Falman mientras se llevaba a Breda consigo- Con su permiso señor

Riza observó extrañada como sus compañeros prácticamente huían de la oficina, recordó luego como la cafetera exploto "misteriosamente", por lo que pudo concluir que Mustang estaba enfadado, la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Poco después oyó la voz de su superior llamándola, ahí venia su respuesta.

-Entonces… -Dijo el general reprimiendo su molestia- ¿Saldrás con Steve esta noche?

-El coronel Nightray acaba de mudarse señor –Respondió la teniente mientras depositaba sobre la mesa de Mustang los papeles que le correspondían- Por lo que voy a amostrarle parte de la ciudad –agrego mientras volvía a su lugar y comenzaba a trabajar en los papeles- Según tengo entendido solo sabe cómo llegar al cuartel y a mi departamento por lo que….

-Espere… -Dijo Roy mientras una sola palabra se repetía en su cabeza- ¿El conoce su departamento?

-Si general –Respondió la teniente con naturalidad sin despegar la vista de los papeles que firmaba- lo llevé anoche para curar sus heridas

-¡Un momento teniente! -Exclamo Mustang levantándose de su silla- ¡¿Llevo a un hombre a su casa estando sola?

-no entiendo su sorpresa señor –Replico la teniente mientras dirigía su vista a Mustang- Estamos hablando de Steve Nightray, no es ningún desconocido –Agrego mientras devolvía la vista a sus papeles- El hecho de que su apellido sea distinto no cambia que sea el

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vimos teniente –Dijo Mustang recordando al extraño sujeto con el que Steve hablo- Las personas cambian, ni siquiera sabemos si realmente es el Steve que nosotros conocimos…

-Es el –Replico Riza deteniendo su tarea mientras su mirada se tornaba nostálgica, más que eso, Mustang pudo notar tristeza y culpa- Solo Steve puede tener aquella cicatriz en la espalda… ¿Lo recuerda? –Cuestiono a su superior, el cual desvió ligeramente la mirada- ¿Recuerda cómo fue que la obtuvo?

-Si… -respondió el aludido pues recordaba claramente aquel incidente- fue culpa nuestra…

Un incomodo silencio se formo en la sala, Mustang esta realmente enfadado por la "cita" de su teniente con Nightray pero recordar aquel incidente y más aun, el ver la tristeza y culpabilidad en los ojos de Riza, basto para calmarlo, cosa que no duro mucho pues un pequeño detalle logro captar su atención, ella había visto la cicatriz en la espalda de Nightray, por lo que él tuvo que estar sin camisa… ¡Un momento! Los dos solos, en el departamento de la teniente, ambos llegando juntos en la mañana, no… no podía ser cierto… ¿Verdad?

-Te-teniente…- la llamo sacándola de su estado nostálgico al notar la extraña mueca en el rostro de su general- ¿Ha-hasta donde llegaron Steve y tu anoche?

-¿Perdón? –cuestiono confundida la rubia, su superior no podía estar sugiriendo "eso" ¿Verdad?- Espero señor, que no esté insinuando que algo mas ocurrió entre el coronel Nightray y yo anoche, por que no fue así.

-N-no… claro que no… -Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras desviaba la mirada de ella- Jamás creería eso de ti…

-Será mejor que vuelva al trabajo general –Replico la mujer mientras devolvía la vista a los papeles- es un pésimo mentiroso

-No es quesea malo mintiendo –Explico con una ligera sonrisa mientras volvía a sentarse- es solo que me conoces lo suficiente como para saber cuándo lo hago

-Vuelva al trabajo general –Regaño la teniente sin que el notara el ligero rubor que presentaban las mejillas de la rubia-

Mustang emitió un resignado suspiro, no había comido absolutamente nada y tampoco podría hacerlo ahora dado la gran cantidad de papeles por firmar, bueno, viéndolo por el lado amable al menos pasaría más tiempo con Riza y con respecto a la cita de esta con Steve… el no la dejaría sola, algo no andaba bien con Nightray y lo sabía, por lo que, así tuviera que seguirlos toda la noche lo haría, a costa de su propia integridad física pues sabía que Hawkeye no dudaría en dispararle si se enteraba.

Pronto la hora del almuerzo termino y todos los miembros de su brigada habían regresado a la oficina, emitiendo luego un suspiro de alivio al no ver agujeros de bala o algún objeto misteriosamente quemado, al menos no había muertos en la oficina. Al caer la tarde, la hora de salida llegó y con ella la aparición del coronel Nightray que tal y como había dicho fue a recoger a la teniente, todos vieron extrañados que su general no emitía esa aura demoniaca que presento durante la hora de descanso, pronto la teniente despareció acompañada por Steve al igual que los demás miembros de la brigada, dejando como último hombre a Havoc, acompañado de Mustang claro está.

-Bu-bueno señor… -Replicó Havoc sabiendo que nada bueno le sucedería si se quedaba pues conocía perfectamente aquella mirada en el rostro de su superior, estaba tramando algo- que descansé, con su permiso me retiro

-Aun no Havoc –Dijo el coronel mientras arrastraba a su subordinado a la calle con el- tenemos una "misión" que realizar…

Havoc supo entonces que su vida estaba en peligro, mas aun al ver que la supuesta misión consistía en seguir a al teniente Hawkeye, claro, ahora entendía por qué Mustang no había dicho absolutamente nada cuando el coronel vino por la teniente, después de todo iba a seguirlos, "mis días están contados" fue lo que cruzo por su cabeza al divisar a la pareja entrar a un restaurante, la "misión" había comenzado…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Bueno… pues hasta aquí llegamos con el capítulo de hoy, nuevamente me disculpo por mí prolongada tardanza, no quise ausentarme tanto pero bueno… espero les haya gustado este capítulo y ya sin más que decir me despido, esta vez no tardare tanto en actualizar XD nos leemos en el próximo episodio, hasta la próxima y ya saben, se aceptan tod tipo de comentarios *0*_


End file.
